Here After
by MissCarrera
Summary: Play with fire and you'll get burned, play with lightning and you'll get scarred. A story of love and loss, set after the first film. -Humanized-
1. Truthful Eyes

I'm back with something new! Now, let me warn you- this is unlike anything I have written so far. It is humanized, first person, and present tense. Three things I haven't tried yet. I wanted to challenge myself though, so I thought it was worth a try. This story is set after the first film and has no connection to my other works. I'd love to give you a plot description but it would give away most of the story. All I can say is I hope you'll give it a read and see where it goes!

* * *

><p><em><strong>HERE AFTER<strong>_

**Chapter One**

_"Truthful Eyes"_

_(Sally's POV)_

My heart stops as I squint into the sunlight. My eyes glue onto the jumbo-tron television and I watch McQueen's car flip out of the corner and towards the grass. It twists and turns so many times I swear it will never stop, and with every impact to the ground I gasp and cringe.

When the race car stops rolling, it's lying roof down. The smoke rises out of it, creating a sheath around it that blocks any sight of the car. My knees turn weak and I feel Sarge's strong hands bracing my shoulders to keep me upright on trembling legs. There's so much noise all around me in the pits, though I hear it, I don't listen. All I can think about is my boyfriend in that beaten and battered car.

My entire body shakes as I watch the rescue crew race out towards the flaming vehicle. The grandstands are ominously quiet for a crowd of over 150,000 fans. I see people sobbing and a small family with their heads bowed in prayer. My heart aches upon the sight, and I can only hope that whatever God they are praying to will bless their souls. I'd say a prayer if I could, but I'm speechless. I can't find a single word until Doc brings me back into reality.

He leaps from his podium and tosses aside the headset from his peppered hair. He grips my forearm with such strength that I meet his blue eyes with alarm.

He drags me forcefully in the direction of the pit area exit, leaving the others behind us.

"Doc? Doc! Stop! Where are we going? Lightning-," I cry out with fear and confusion.

"We're not letting that ambulance leave without us!" he yells back as I continue to trip clumsily in attempt to keep up.

"Wh-what about Mater?" I protest, looking quickly over my shoulder. The team is already lost in the folds of swarming people.

"No, he can't handle this," Doc pauses outside a gate and places both hands on my arms. He searches my face for a minute, then tells me, "Be brave, Sally."

* * *

><p>Inside the jolting ambulance, both Doc and I sit solemnly. Lightning lies still on the stretcher between us. His short, dark brown hair is mussed and a mask is strapped over his nose and mouth. The brilliant blue eyes I love so much are sunken in his swarthy skin behind closed lids.<p>

I reach for his cold hand and intertwine my fingers with his; I press my warm palm to his flesh. I squeeze tightly and look up to Doc who is resting a hand on Lightning's shoulder. I slowly read the truth from his eyes; this is the end.

* * *

><p>I know it was short but the chapters do get a bit longer. It is going to be a short fic and though it has a dark theme to it, I just want you guys to know I'm not suffering from depression or anything! Hopefully this caught your interest though, please tell me if you would like to see more. Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	2. Death & Dignity

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm very pleased with the interest so far :) Oh, and just to clear things up; the POV will make more sense later on but it is mainly going to be Sally's. You will see some more of the residents in this chapter though...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_"Death & Dignity"_

_(Sally's POV)_

_One month later…_

It was a collapsed lung that took Lightning's life. Of course, it wasn't really that which took him. It was the undying passion for his sport, it was the risk he took stepping foot on the track, it was the freak accident with no one to blame. And after he'd turned his life around so much, became a better version of himself…why it had to be him I'd never understand.

The formal funeral sat like a blurred childhood memory in my mind. Who would want to remember that type of thing anyway? The residents of Radiator Springs, we fought long and hard for permission to bury Lightning out under Willy's Butte.

With the general funeral over, the sole populace of town decide to meet and hold a private remembrance ceremony. We gather on a cool, cloudy evening around the single gravestone. Red grieves openly and Mater drapes his arm around me while Doc reads in strain from a ratty piece of paper. My straight strawberry blonde hair blows in wisps across my face, but I never once steal my eyes away from my lover's headstone. And as Doc drones on about tragic loss and a better place, I feel something stir in my heart. Bitter fury and cold indifference grows from within me.

My eyes tear to Ramone holding Flo closely. My thoughts seethe with rage. How can it be fair that they have each other, when the only love I've ever known is gone already? What makes Flo deserve him any more than I deserved Lightning? Hell, Ramone should be dead over him!

I curse myself and dig my nails deep into my flesh. How can I think such terrible things? But it still doesn't make it fair that Lightning's dead. I'm a lawyer; I should know the definition of 'fair'. And it isn't right that the townsfolk carry on like this, hiding their real feelings. I can't help that Lightning is gone, but I can at least change that. I can bring their feelings to the surface.

Doc continues in monotone, "Let him be in our hearts and-."

"Stop it, Doc!" I snap at last.

Eleven heads jerk up as my voice cuts through the wind. Their faces look horrified, yet relieved.

"Sally?"

"No! Don't read any more of that!" I say and pull away from Mater. I step forward, drawing scattered looks from the group. "All of you, look at me! Now, don't tell me any of those readings mean a thing to you!" I shout at them shamelessly, "Look at me for God's sake! We all knew him in our own way, there is no use reading a bunch of generic script over his grave."

"Sally, it's the respectful thing to do. If you-," Doc interjects.

I turn on him swiftly. I'm about to lose control, if I haven't already. I storm at him and snatch the paper from his hands. My voice comes out weak, "How can you say that? You loved him like a son!" I gesture my arm at the others, "Tell them that, Doc. Remind us all how unfair it is that he should be dead right now. That's the truth we're all thinking, so why can't you say it?"

Doc's tired, old eyes turn moist as my words hit him full force. When not a soul raises their voice, I crumple the paper and tear it into tiny bits. Lifting my fists to the sky, I uncurl my hands and we all watch the pieces flutter away into the breeze.

Still no one speaks, and I finally break. Falling to my knees, I start choking with uncontrollable sobs. Beneath my hands I feel hard desert dirt. Grabbing clumps of the red sand and stones I fling it as hard as I can. No longer able to see through my tears, I just lay there and cry so hard it hurts to gasp for air.

Low whispering comes from the other townsfolk and I feel Mater's arms lift me back up. Mascara streaks down my face but I cease from sobbing and hold my head high with dignity. I shoot scrutinizing looks at them all, especially Doc, hoping they feel pity. Many bow their heads with fear from such intense emotions, but Doc stares through me with stony eyes.

* * *

><p>Lightning is gone :'( Let the angst begin... Thanks again for reading, love the support of your reviews 3<p> 


	3. Perpetual Longing

Thank you for the reviews guys, here's the next chapter. Oh, and don't forget, Cars and all its associated characters etc are property of Disney/Pixar. I make no profit off this story and do not take credit for them!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_"Perpetual Longing"_

_(Sally's POV)_

Mater escorts me back to the motel and by now the sky has thickened with darkness from the fast approaching night. Before we separate, he takes my hands gently into his. I look at his fingers and see they are coarsened and calloused with grime, but it doesn't bother me. I raise my head and stare into his chestnut brown eyes.

Mater tells me quietly, "Sally, what Doc says…he's right, ya know. There ain't no use in him bein' here if it meant he was sufferin'. He was mah best friend, but I done sure he's better off wherever he is now."

I wince with hurt and pull my hands away. "Mater, you know just as well as me that Lightning isn't in Heaven. And he's not in Hell either. I know where he is; he's buried six feet under. Don't tell me he belongs there, because he doesn't." I say it with strength but I can feel the tears coming back. I look at Mater's quivering lip and cry out, "He doesn't belong there, Mater! He doesn't!"

The next thing I know, I collapse into Mater's arms and he holds me close. While I cry, my tears run down onto his worn brown leather jacket. It smells so heavily of gasoline and oil that I step away before passing out on the stench. I turn my back to him and begin walking away but he catches my wrist.

"Sally…Lightnin' loved you."

I freeze for a moment, then answer him, "I know."

Mater looks at me with the saddest expression I've ever seen him wear. His grip loosens and I run to the lobby the second his skin leaves mine.

Inside, the room is dim but I reef on the brittle old blinds until they come down and block all light. I don't turn on the lamps, but stumble over my heels to the back room which serves as my sleeping quarters. I almost twist my ankle and slam my knee off a sharp corner but I don't even flinch. There is no feeling now, except for the ones on the inside.

Once inside, I shut the door and tear off my mourning clothes with shaking hands. I flop back on the bed half naked and pull my hair with frustration. I stare up into the blackness and try to imagine Lightning's arms around me.

How many girls ever made love in a Porsche? Not many. How many undressed in the back of a Piston Cup race car? Even less. But I did. And I'd give it all up for eternity if it meant bringing him back. Just to hear him laugh again, to say my name, it would be worth the world. I need him so bad, and it's a need I'll have for the rest of my life…

Propping myself up from the bed, I place my hand on the bedside table and I feel around for the knob. I open it and slowly reach for the cold glass bottle.

* * *

><p>Very angsty, I know :3 Review if you would like more though!<p> 


	4. Old Days

More wonderful reviews :) Can't thank you enough! The only way I can really thank you is by giving you more...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

_"Old Days"_

_(Sally's POV)_

I never quite felt the same after that drink. The next morning I woke feeling so ill I thought I was going to die. Technically speaking, that wouldn't be so bad if it meant I could see Lightning again.

I roll to my side and puke violently on the musty carpet. I kneel down to clean it but find myself dashing to the tiny bathroom instead. I grip the toilet seat so hard my knuckles turn white.

When my stomach is emptied, I groggily lift my head and feel disoriented as a cool sweat breaks out on my forehead. Fumbling around in the medicine cabinet, I search for the first pill box I can find. Cold and flu remedies pour from the shelf, nothing that can help me. I come across an old package of birth control pills. I let them plunk to the floor and stare long and hard at them. Maybe being alone won't be so bad…I'll never have to worry about things like that anymore.

Finally I give up and pull some clothes on. I'll just have to visit Doc, whether we both like it or not.

When I get to the clinic, I wait patiently while Doc cracks Sheriff's back into place. It's a regular for Sheriff, so when he goes to leave it surprises him to see me. His mustache appears to twitch, but he passes through the waiting room swiftly.

Doc steps out and approaches me slowly. He doesn't shoot me a hostile look but asks me what's wrong instead. After I explain my symptoms, he nods with concern and takes me to another room to have my blood taken.

Three vials of blood and one awkward urine sample later, he tells me he'll run some tests. I probably have a case of alcohol poisoning so he advises me to get some rest.

Before I leave, I look him straight in the eyes. I can see dark circles beneath his crow's feet and I know he's been crying. "Doc, I'm so sorry for everything I said."

"It's alright," he says as though he was half expecting my apology.

"But Doc, I-."

"Sally, I understand. There are powerful things in this world, like love and death. When you put them together it can make for one horrible scenario. I don't blame you for your actions," he tells me gravely.

"Thank you," I whisper softly in return.

I exit the building with stinging eyes and gaze around at the town before me. All tourism has drained; it feels like being back at square one. Sometimes out in Tailfin Pass, Lightning and I would stare up at the sky and reminisce about these days. The days where he was just one of us, just an addition to this forgotten town. We talked about missing this old style of living. Well, here we had it again…but without him it was nothing short of Hell.

* * *

><p>Really short, I know. :( Sometimes that's just the way certain chapters turn out and fit into the story. I still hope you liked it and will leave a review if you get the chance. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	5. Tangible Memories

"Continue expressing your thanks in the form of more chapters." I like this theory, and I shall continue to. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_"Tangible Memories"_

_(Sally's POV)_

When I arrive back at the lobby I can't sleep. I remove every trace of Lightning's existence and put it in a box under my bed. Each photograph is tucked away, along with the blueprints for the racing headquarters. I'm about to leave the bedroom when I spot an article of clothing on the floor.

I shuffle over to it and scoop it up for a better look. It's a black and red t-shirt with Lightning's name and number on it. I can still smell his cologne saturated in the material. I can feel my heart constricting and clutch it to my chest. I crawl onto the bed and lie my head on the pillow, keeping the shirt close enough to let the scent drift up to my nose. If I close my eyes and breathe deeply it almost feels like he's right there.

Suddenly I'm gone, and I don't wake until hours later in the hot afternoon. I run my hands through my tangled hair and rise from the bed. I was my tear-stained face and I can't believe how much better I feel.

I make my way to the door and enter the lobby. I find Doc lounging in one of the plastic orange chairs. At the sight of me, he jumps to his feet and grabs my hand.

"Sally, please, sit down," he orders.

I give him a puzzled look but sink into my ergonomic swivel chair.

He's still holding my hand and his eyes never leave my face as he says abruptly, "Sally, I've got the results of the tests."

"Oh! Well, if it helps, I'm feeling a lot better. I think it was a killer hangover," I explain with some humiliation.

The unnameable look in his eyes doesn't fade. "I agree with that, but there's something else. You're hormone balance is a bit out of whack," he begins to tell me.

My eyes widen while my mind makes the connection. Does he mean to say that-?

"Sally, I believe you're pregnant."

His words defy time and I'm left speechless. It must be wrong! Simply impossible! Accidents don't just happen behind your back! Or is that what they call a surprise? My free hand slips to my stomach while I try to gain control of my thoughts.

"If you've been faithful, then it's Lightning's child you're carrying…" he says gently.

I nod my head fiercely, still unable to speak.

Something tugs at the corner of Doc's mouth; the start of a weak smile. He adjusts his glasses and stands up while he instructs firmly, "Come by the clinic later on. And certainly,_ certainly_, no more drinking."

* * *

><p>I started seeing Doc for regular appointments, and soon the whole town knew about our expected visitor. It still hurt to think of Lightning, but knowing I still had a part of him brought great comfort at such a terrible time. Five months into pregnancy, Doc told me I'd be giving birth to a girl. I started visiting Lightning's grave daily, with not a day in exception.<p>

I sit on the ground before his grave with one hand on my ballooning stomach, and the other tracing shapes in the dirt. I stop running my fingers through the soil and fix the folds of my shirt, or rather, _Lightning_'s shirt. Ever since finding I was pregnant, I haven't gone more than 12 hours without wearing it. It's starting to stretch quite noticeably and I decide now is a good idea to announce what I've been meaning to say. Soon it will be too much hassle to travel out here in my state.

"I picked out a name last night," I say into empty air, "Her name is going to be _Levina_. Its Latin…it means, 'flash of lightning'. Isn't that…beautiful? I picked it for you, Stickers. And someday when she's old enough I'll tell her…" It trail off to swallow the lump in my throat. "When I find the courage, I'll tell her what a good daddy she has."

* * *

><p>Surpise? Yes? No? :P Bonus points to my smart reader who knew it was coming. ;) Oh, and "Levina" does actually mean that in Latin, that's why I picked it. :3 I hope this chapter was enjoyed, please review for more!<p> 


	6. 301 PCE

You readers are the best! Thank you so much to those who review! This chapter is probably the longest, and a total change in direction, so give it a read and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

_"301 PCE"_

_(Levina's POV)_

_15 years later…_

I'm a free child, but a lonely one at that. I spend my days roaming Radiator Springs, and today is no exception. I wander quietly down the middle of the street, not even worrying about potential traffic. The chances of being hit by a fast moving vehicle here are about as likely as seeing a shooting star- on a sunny day. That's what I hate most about this place. It's so secluded and deserted that I sometimes wonder if we are even a part of the world.

Today is a Sunday, so I don't have any homeschooling to attend, leaving the whole day to me. Flo teaches me twice a week, and Mom the remainder. I think the only reason Aunt Flo teaches is to give Mom a break from me. I know she goes out on those days, I just don't know where to. I like to imagine she goes into the city to visit my dad.

From an early age she instilled upon me that my father loves me, but there are strong circumstances that won't allow him to see me. I ponder the idea that maybe he's in prison. That's my best theory so far, but I can't fathom my mother getting involved with a jailbird. Even if he is though, I'd still like to see him…

I stride into the Cozy Cone lobby and find my mother bent over a piece of lined paper at her desk. She doesn't hear me until I plop down onto one of the chairs with a loud sigh. Her head bolts up and she quickly folds the paper up. I watch her slide it discreetly to her lap while she asks me, "Vina! What are you doing here so early?"

I shrug, "Bored out of my mind. Hey, Mom…is dad a jailbird? If he's in trouble with the law then it's OK, I won't be afraid-."

"Levina! Don't speak that way of your own father!" she says in utter shock.

"But, Mom! How can I speak of him at all if I don't even know him?" I cry out with anger. I want to add a spiteful comment about her seeing him behind my back, but I don't.

She gets that distant look in her eyes, and for a second she looks like a different person. Then her gaze flickers in a heartbeat and she's herself again. "I'm sorry, hun, but you're just going to have to wait until you're older to understand. Now here," she extends a handful of coins, "Go run along and buy a popsicle or something at Flo's."

I huff at her distraction but do as told. Sitting on the steps of the abandoned curio shop I enjoy my cherry flavoured treat in the hot afternoon sun. I lick the last bit of sugary liquid and toss the sticks to the ground. I don't see anybody around so I decide to take another tour of Lizzie's old shop.

Lizzie died a year after I was born, and no one ever bothered to clean her place out. Her grave is out at Willy's Butte, beside the only other headstone that is so weather-beaten I can't even depict the name on it. I asked Ramone about it once too. He shrugged me off and told me to ask my mother. So, I did. What a nightmare that was. She threw a fit exclaiming she didn't know and that I ask too many questions. Then she threw more money at me for a soda and that's when I learned not to ask for any more answers.

Most of the people here treat me like that though. They exchange pitiful looks around me and treat me as fragile as glass. Don't they know who my mother is? She doesn't act it, but I know she had a fiercer attitude at one point. I don't know when she lost it, but she must have had it, I've got it in my blood. But no, everyone sees me as a weak child, except Mater and Doc.

Mater takes long drives around the county in his tow truck, and sometimes he lets me tag along. Other times he brings me out to the cow pasture. He taught me how to cow tip, and on special occasions he lets me taunt the Frank the bull until he chases us clear out of the field. Despite his age, Mater is the only real friend I've got.

And then there is Doc. He's like the grandfather I never had. He tells me countless stories about his racing days that keep me fascinated and listening. And when he doesn't feel like talking, he takes me out to help him restore an old race car. He found it years ago and there isn't much left but the frame, so the task keeps us busy.

But neither of them seem to have time for me today, so it looks like a little exploring will have to keep me entertained.

I walk around the muggy shop, examining odd trinkets as I go. Snow globes covered with films of dust, Route 66 memorabilia and an entire wall of bumper stickers fill the cluttered shop. I step closer to a cork board collaged with town photos, and inspect them with narrowed eyes. A photo in the right corner catches my eye and I pluck the pin from it. Bringing it closer, I notice it is one of the few coloured photos, indicating it is more recent.

In the image I see a dark-haired male leaning on the roof of a Porsche Carrera. I stare at his brilliant blue eyes and pristine smile, but something else draws my attention. The license plate of the car reads, "301 PCE". I rack my brain to recall where I've seen the familiar numbers and letters. Then it comes to me; the mounted license plate in my mother's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Not the most action-packed one but it gives you the necessary background information. I hope this was still an enjoyable read, let me know with a review! Thanks so much! :)<p> 


	7. Ring of Keys

The reviews were great everybody! And sorry to keep you waiting, I was without a computer for two days and quite busy with school and work. But I never leave a story unfinished! So here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_"Ring of Keys"_

_(Levina's POV)_

My heart races as I tuck away the photograph in my pocket. I feel like I've just discovered someone's dirty little secret, only now I need to find out if it's true...and I know just how to do it.

The next morning, I watch from outside the lobby while my mother hides a ring of keys in the bosom of her shirt and places dark shades on the bridge of her nose. When she emerges, I scuff my feet nonchalantly, hoping to gain her attention. She hears the noise and turns sharply on me.

"Levina! You should be at Flo's by now! What are you doing here so late in the morning? Get on already!" she says with lingering surprise and annoyance.

I give rushed apology and high-tail it over to Flo's house.

Halfway through my lesson, I excuse myself to the bathroom. I pull out the picture from yesterday and stare long and hard at it. I poise my head at an angle and look into the mirror. A medium-build girl with straggly, light brown hair gazes back at me. Then something strikes me; my eyes. I look down at the photo and back to the mirror.

_I've got his eyes…_ I think to myself with disbelief. The frame of his face, the height of his cheekbones, it all matches up quite closely to my own. I had a hunch about it, but now I'm positive this man is my father. He doesn't look like a criminal. I don't know what secrets Mom has been keeping all this time, but I'm going to find out.

I soak my face with icy cold water and then pat it dry, leaving my skin feeling clammy. I exit the bathroom in a sluggish manner and tell Flo I'm feeling ill. She nods with concern and cuts class short to help me back to my room at the motel.

"Now, you just lie here and rest. Are you sure you'll be OK on your own honey?" she asks as she fluffs up my pillow.

I try not to nod too eagerly and reply, "Yes. I think it's just the heat."

Flo frowns at me but leaves without further question. I wait a decent interval before clamoring from the bed. I open the drapes and pull a chair close to the window. I sit down and peek through the slits of the blinds.

I wait for what feels like, and probably is, hours. I finally see my mother enter the lobby and shortly after reappear outside. I watch her call greetings to Red and then walk off to Doc's clinic. When she passes through the clinic doors I prepare for my escape. I heap the blankets up to look fuller on the bed, lock the door and bolt for the lobby.

Inside the lobby, I make a beeline for the rear attached bedroom. The room smells sweet like my mother's perfume, and I carefully step across the floor, being sure not to move anything out of place. I get to the bedside table and pull open the top drawer. I see a couple of lipstick tubes, a baby photo of myself, and a ring of keys.

I withdraw the keys and hold them delicately in the palm of my hand. I look up to the wall and see the license plate which boldly reads '301 PCE'. I clutch the keys tightly and dash for the door.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! The next chapter is a shorter one so I will try to keep the wait at a minimum. Until then, please feel free to leave a review! :) Oh, and for those wondering, I am consodering a sequel to "Family Tidings"... if I can come up with some ideas for it. :$ I've got lots of work to come though, so don't worry! I've got at least 3 more things set to release after this! ^-^<p> 


	8. Romantic Remains

Thanks to those who reviewed! And this one is short, but not as short as I was expecting. Please read, enjoy and review! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_"Romantic Remains"_

_(Levina's POV)_

I flee from town as fast as my feet can carry me. It takes a while, but I finally arrive in Ornament Valley. I'm quite sure that one of the keys opens a storage shed. I know I've seen a small complex out here on a drive with Mater before, but it's hard to remember the exact location. I don't have much time, so I kick up my heels and begin searching.

Feeling tired and dehydrated, I spot it at last. I run to it with the little energy I can still muster up. There are four garages, and I grab the first lock I see. With shaky hands I attempt to jam in the key; no luck. I try the other key, and again, it doesn't fit.

I go to the next unit and grasp the lock on it. This time the key slides in with ease. I look over my shoulder, but there isn't a single sign of life. I freeze for a second and just stare at the lock. Then my sweaty fingers open the lock and I thrust up the heavy garage door.

I lose my breath at the sight of the blue sports car. It's a Porsche…the one from the picture. I graze my hands over the smooth exterior and let out a sigh of disbelief. Inspecting the tires, I can see dirt clogged into the treads of rubber. This is my mother's car- and she's clearly been driving it.

I walk to the back and find a stack of boxes. I don't know whether to open them or not. I've found enough already, things she'll have to explain. But she's been keeping too much from me, and for too long, so I pull open the flaps like I'm opening a Christmas present.

I dive into the contents and unveil a photo album. The pages stick together, so I turn them gently and flick through the images. A fair-haired baby, a glowing child, and then a studious young woman, protrude from the pages. Obviously these are snapshots of my mother's life.

I replace the album and push the box aside. Underneath is another cardboard box labeled "Stickers", surrounded by hand-drawn hearts. I make a puzzled face but don't hesitate to tear it open.

This time I'm met with large glossy photographs, some are even framed. In these, I see my mother with her arms wrapped around the dark-haired man from the folded picture in my pocket. My father. There's another with them kissing at Flo's Café. Tears rise to my eyes as I lift the next photo. It is a beautiful shot of my mother smiling and gazing into his eyes under neon lights. His hands are holding her by the waist, like he'll never let her go. And Mom…she's wearing the happiest look I've ever seen in my life.

In the corner of the box I dig out a worn black t-shirt. Wrapped inside of it is an elegant gold ring. In tiny print I can read the words 'eternal love' stamped into the ore.

I slip the jewelry onto my middle finger and snatch up the last photo. All I have to do it remind Mom of this romance and love, then she'll _have_ to let me see Dad.

* * *

><p>I don't have time for author's notes today :( But as always, I hope you liked it, and if you did then you can show me by leaving a review! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	9. Reminiscing with Terror

Fantastic reviews everyone! I really love how much you are connecting with Levina :) And I apologize, but THIS is the chapter that is very short. Here ya go though!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_"Reminiscing with Terror"_

_(Sally's POV)_

"Doc, I don't want you letting her fixing up Lightning's old wreck car anymore!" I say firmly. I admire the masculine figure Doc provides in Levina's life, but he should have consulted me on allowing her to do such a thing. I'd caught a glimpse of the stock car on my way out of town this morning. While I had to admit that they had made phenomenal progress, the sight brought to much feeling to the surface.

"Why not, Sally? She loves it, and as long as she doesn't know where it came from then what does it matter?" he argues.

I clench my teeth, "Doc, she already asks too many questions, I don't need to deal with this."

"Well, then when _are_ you going to tell her? She has a right to know who her father is! Hell, Sally, what are you going to do when it's time for her to get out in the real world? Just because you never knew your father doesn't mean she should be denied the knowledge too." His words are biting, but they're true. His voice drops to a whisper, "You can't keep her locked up much longer…"

I lower myself to the clinic chair and hang my head in frustration. I'm unable to answer him, because honestly, I don't know how. It's been so long since Lightning's passing that it often feels like it happened in another life. All I know is that I promised him, myself and her, that I'd tell her the truth one day.

And now I can see that I've waited too long. It's easier to think about him, and I take my escapes while Levina has teachings with Flo. I'll take out the Porsche and drive it through Tailfin Pass, all the way up to Wheel Well. I clear my mind with the memories, and make it through another day, sometimes I won't even cry. But while things have gotten easier on me, they only seem to get more complex on Levina. I understand why my mother never told me where my father went. Go through the pain again, or suffer in silence; it was simply the lesser of two evils.

My thoughts shatter and I hear my name being shouted from down the street. I jerk my head up to Doc, but he looks as confused as me. I get up and walk out of the clinic. I can see Mater running towards me in the evening light. He calls my name one last time, and as he comes closer my eyes settle on the spilling bundle in his arms. My daughter's limbs hang limply and I see her eyes closed. My body runs cold at the eerie sight of her shut lids. Suddenly I'm back in that ambulance with Lightning.

* * *

><p>I really love the symbolism behind the final line of this chapter :) But I'd like to hear what you thought with a review ;) Not sure when the next chapter will be up, so I'll wish you an early Merry Christmas just in case! Thanks for reading! Again, sorry for the shortness of this one!<p> 


	10. Love Letters

The reviews were lovely everyone, and I see I got ya with the cliffhanger ;) I hope you all had a great Christmas or any other holiday that you may celebrate! Here's my guft to you, the FINAL chapter of "Here After"!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

_"Love Letters"_

_(Sally's POV)_

I don't feel myself rocking like I did in the ambulance, but I do feel overcome with the same sensation of worry and panic. I scoop Levina into my arms and cry her name while tears roll down my face. Doc hears all the noise and joins us outside. He doesn't speak at all but grabs Levina and carries her back through the doors. I rush to follow him, but Mater holds me back.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" I scream, trying to twist out of his clutch.

He whips me around and brings me so close to his face that I could count the freckles on it. "Miss Sally, get a hold of yerself. She's gonna be jus' fine. I found her layin' out in Ornament Valley, probably just got bitten by a snake or somethin'."

"A snake! What if it was poisonous? Damn it, Mater! Let go of me!" I struggle against him some more, but like Lightning once pointed out, I'm weak when I'm scared. I start crying violently at the memory of him placing his strong arms around me when he'd said it. He knew me inside and out, just like I knew stupid little things about him. He couldn't resist chocolate covered almonds, he hated the word 'boisterous' and he loved to sing Bon Jovi songs when no one was around. The things I'd never forget about him…the tiny details that etched their way into my mind.

However, I'm not going to start a list like that for Levina. She's the only thing I have left of him, the only thing I love above all. I don't intend to lose her too. I fight harder against Mater, but he doesn't free me.

I finally give up, and when I do, he drags me inside the waiting room. He sits me down with some force and gives me a stern look.

"Miss Sally, I know this is hard fer ya, but I won't have ya goin' losing yer mind again. Just sit still and we'll wait for Doc."

I nod back and relax into the chair. Surprisingly, Doc comes out relatively quick. He moves closer to us and I stand up immediately. His eyes grow wary, but he says, "Everything is OK. She just passed out from some severe dehydration. I've got her on fluids, and I told her to rest, but she's begging for you, Sally," he pauses to clear his throat, "I think there is something she wants to talk to you about."

I don't hesitate for a second, I dash to her room. I open the door and I'm met straight on with her blinking blue eyes. My heart stops as I realize just how much she resembles Lightning.

I approach the bed with caution and then lift her head to hug her. She hugs me back, and after a minute I release her. I gaze at her through my teary eyes and stroke her soft brown hair from her face.

"Levina…oh, baby, where did you go?" I whisper.

Her face changes to an indescribable expression. I watch as she reaches under the sheet and withdraws a fist. Slowly, she uncurls her fingers to reveal a golden ring.

I gasp and my hand flies to my open mouth. It's the ring Lightning gave me when he asked me to be his girl. The ring I put away in the storage shed…

Levina takes my ivory hand and places the ring where a wedding band would go. With pleading eyes, she peers up at me and asks, "Mom…can you tell me now?"

_2 weeks later_

Levina and I stand side by side on the bridge crossing over the Tailfin waterfall. We each hold an envelope, mine addressed to 'Stickers' and hers to 'Daddy'. I grab her hand and squeeze it gently. I look out into the depths of the water and stare at it whirling far down below us. This isn't the first time I've done this, but it feels so much more special with my daughter.

Levina kisses her letter, and I do the same. In unison, we throw the envelopes over the railing and watch them drift downwards until they are swept away by the rushing currant.

I turn and hug her closely, feeling more complete than I have in years, nearly 15 years to be exact. I may not have Lightning anymore but at least I have her to shower with my love. She's the nearest thing to a piece of him that I'll ever find.

I let her out of my embrace and she smiles lovingly at me. I smile back at her and ask, "Now, what do you say we go work on that race car?"

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who read this story, and a special thanks to those who reviewed too :) I really hope you enjoyed this story and will look at my other work and anything to come. My next piece will most likely be a holiday one or my Francesco one-shot. I'd love to reach at least 60 reviews on this story, so please leave one last review telling me anything you like about the story. Your favourite chapter, what I can improve, what you would rate it out of 5 stars, I'd love to hear! Oh, and if you do leave a review then would like to know how most people view my stories. I tend to read them from a DSi, but what about you guys? Do you read them from a computer, phone, etc? Answers would be appreciated. Thanks, until next time!<p> 


End file.
